A Sweet Proposition
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Being with Piper is always a sweet proposition to Cole. Het. Unconventional Pairing. CPi! AU.


Title: "A Sweet Proposition"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: Being with Piper is always a sweet proposition to Cole.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"So tell me about your last job," Piper says, turning her back on her interviewee and bending to place a tray of cookies into the oven.

Their conversation is completely lost on the young man at the view which she unknowingly presents him. His hands grasp at empty air, but it's clear that he wants to squeeze her firm bum inside of her blue jeans. His big eyes gleam with eagerness as he mouths, his action caught by the only other person in the room, "Sweet!"

Cole Turner bites his lip to keep from growling aloud. His forehead shifts, revealing his horns, and he glowers at the teenager. His Piper was sweet indeed, far too sweet to be dealing with such neanderthals as those she continued to interview for her job position. Silently, he reaches out, grasps the boy's thin wrist in a crushing clench, and draws his attention to him. Fire boils in his eyes as they lock with the kid's.

The boy gulps and pales immediately. He shakes inside his sneakers. "She . . . She yours?" he mouths, quivering from head to foot. "I - " He swallows hard again and licks his suddenly dry lips. "Ididn'tmeananythingbyit!" he squeaks.

Cole releases him just as Piper turns back around to face them again. She wipes her hands clean on a towel as she asks, her brown eyes also zeroing in on the young man, "You didn't mean anything by what? You didn't care about your last job, or did you get into trouble there?"

The kid suddenly can't remember what his last job was or what happened there, and he doesn't care. All he cares about is making sure he isn't fried on the spot by the guy with fire for eyes. He looks back over his prospective boss' head; angry flames are still leaping around in the guy's eyes. The woman he was oogling must be his, and besides, even if she's not, he doesn't want to be anywhere near a guy who can explode him without a second's thought. He gulps again, still shaking, as he thinks that if he doesn't hurry up and get out of here, he'll probably never get the chance.

It's funny that this should be happening in this club that he and his friends have frequented since they were old enough to drink and with a guy he thought he kind of knew. Oh, he'd never spoken to Cole personally, but he'd seen him around the place. He'd seen him with the youngest Halliwell sister. He'd thought they were an item, but now he figures the Demonic guy must be banging all of the sisters. He's a lucky man, but the boy knows he'll be a dead man if he doesn't get out of here now.

"Tom?" Piper prods, stepping closer. She smiles encouragingly at him. "It's okay. You can tell me. What happened?"

Tom's eyes dart from Piper's welcoming, reassuring face to the tall and muscular Demon standing behind her. His eyes just won't stop with the flames! "I - " he squeaks again. "I - I - I - " He has to get out of here some way, any way, while he still has a life to live! "I just remembered I don't know how to mix drinks!"

"I can teach you," Piper starts to offer, but her words fall into empty air as the guy flees her club. She sighs heavily and slaps her towel down. "That's the fourth guy this week who's ran out on me." Her brown eyes cast suspicious glances around them. "I'm beginning to think we're haunted."

Cole smiles as his eyes at last settle and return to normal. He places a large hand on Piper's considerably smaller shoulder. She turns to look at him, already smiling in response to his gentle touch.

"I can tend bar again for you tonight," he offers.

"I can't ask you to work again tonight, Cole. It'll be your seventh night in a row, and it's hard enough working a regular schedule and fighting Demons."

His arms drop around her waist; he pulls her close against his front and leans down to meet her. "As long as I'm working beside you," he murmurs sensually, a mischievous smile lighting his dark and serious features, "it's not work. Being with you is always a pleasure, Piper."

He kisses her long and hard. He's going to keep this bar tending job and the woman he loves, too. All the men who come into this place have one thing on their minds as soon as they see his beloved Piper, and he's not going to share her with anybody else. He'll eventually convince her to hire him on a full time basis, but until then, he'll just have to keep scaring these young punks off. He grins against her lips, then picks her up, swings her around, sits her on the counter, comes between her legs, and deepens their kiss. It's kind of fun scaring them off, any way, but nothing can compare to the fun and pleasure of being with his Piper, working with her, fighting alongside her, and always most of all, making love to his treasured soul mate.

**The End**


End file.
